Dark Blood
by Akihiko Fujiwara
Summary: Naruto hanyalah siswa SMA biasa dan seorang yatim piatu, dia tinggal sendirian di rumah susun kecil. Pekerjaannya sehari-hari adalah belajar dan terkadang bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Semua berubah drastis ketika dia pulang dari kerja paruh waktunya dan ditolong oleh sesosok pria yang menyimpan kekuatan misterius, siapakah sebenarnya dia?/SasuNaru/RnR?


**A/N : nama-nama mantera diambil dari bahasa latin, keterangan akan Hiko berikan dibawah nanti.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dark Blood © Akihiko Fujiwara**

 **.**

 **Warns : weird, typo(s), BL, BoyxBoy, shounen-ai, OOC Naru, OOC Suke, full drama, AU, action tidak jelas, diksi belum sempurna, dan don't like don't read**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Adventure, and Little bit Humor.**

 **Rated : K+ sampai dengan T (bisa jadi M)**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **.**

 **Summary : Naruto hanyalah siswa SMA biasa dan seorang yatim piatu, dia tinggal sendirian di rumah susun kecil. Pekerjaannya sehari-hari adalah belajar dan terkadang bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Tiba-tiba semua berubah drastis ketika dia pulang dari kerja paruh waktunya dan ditolong oleh sesosok pria yang menyimpan kekuatan misterius, siapakah sebenarnya dia? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto selanjutnya?/BxB/RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dark Blood  
-Chapter 1 : Pria Misterius dalam Kegelapan-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah menyambut Kota Tokyo kala itu, sinar mentari pagi perlahan keluar dengan malu-malu dari persembunyiannya. Lalu lalang para masyarakat diseluruh jalanan kota metropolitan Tokyo menandakan bahwa aktivitas pagi ini akan berlangsung, disebuah rumah susun yang terletak dipinggiran kota metropolitan itu tinggal lah seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun bernama Naruto Uzumaki yang akan kita bahas mengenai kisah menariknya.

Pagi ini, terlihat pemuda pirang itu tengah bangun sambil menatapi lama langit-langit kamarnya, entahlah apa yang ada didalam kepala kuningnya itu hingga ia tak sadar jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Naruto mengucek pelan matanya, bangkit dan duduk sejenak mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya yang seolah telah pergi dan harus kembali lagi.

"Aku malas sekali hari ini _dattebayo_ , melelahkan _Kami-Sama_ ….." gumamnya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tak ingin berlama-lama Naruto pun berdiri dan membuka tirai kamarnya dan segera berjalan kekamar mandi untuk segera bersiap-siap.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mandinya barusan, ia kini terlihat tengah menggoreng bacon daging babi dan telur setengah matang didapurr untuk sarapan. Nampak dari raut wajah Naruto saat ini jika pemuda itu ogah-ogahan sekali untuk melakukan aktivitas pagi ini, alasannya mudah sekali ditebak. Yah, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan berteriak kencang. Dan itu hampir setiap hari.

"Oiiii Narutoo!" teriakan super keras bak penyanyi rockstar papan atas terdengar sampai merambat ke telinga Naruto, pemuda itu mendecih sambil memasang wajah masam. Dan ini adalah alasan pertama mengapa ia terkadang malas melakukan aktivitas. " _Hayakuu_ , buka pintunya aku sudah didepan" lagi-lagi orang itu berteriak.

Naruto membuang napasnya, setelah meletakkan bacon daging babi dan telur setengah matangnya diatas piring pemuda itu segera meluncur kepintu depan rumah susunnya untuk segera membukakan pintu dan menyumpal mulut orang itu agar tidak berteriak-teriak.

"Berisik sekali- _ttebayo_ , bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak Kiba. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu beberapa kali" ujar Naruto menceramahi orang yang diketahui bernama Kiba tersebut, pemuda itu hanya mengusap hidungnya sambil nyengir _innocent_.

"Ayolah Naruto, kau kan sudah terbiasa dengan teriakanku ini apalagi gonggongan Akamaru kan?" balas Kiba sambil mengusap seekor anjing berwarna putih disampingnya bernama Akamaru, entah dapat ide darimana pemuda tattoo itu bisa memberikan nama anjingnya dengan panggilan Aka padahal sama sekali tidak ada unsur warna merah disana.

Naruto melirik Akamaru sejenak dan kemudian mengorek kupingnya malas.  
"Terserahmu Kiba, aku sebenarnya sudah lebih dari bosan mendengar teriakanmu yang sama sekali tidak merdu itu _ttebayo_ " ucap Naruto dan kemudian membukakan jalan, mempersilahkan temannya itu untuk masuk kedalam.

Kiba adalah salah satu teman akrab Naruto, yah meskipun bisa dibilang penganggu pagi harinya tapi Kiba kadang selalu membantu pemuda pirang itu ketika ia sedang dalam kesusahan. Pemuda tattoo itu segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah Naruto dan segera duduk dimeja makan, yah seperti biasa mengikuti ritual pagi temannya itu. Maklum. Sebab, jika dirumah Kiba jarang sekali sarapan meskipun ibunya sering mengomelinya tapi dia selalu beralasan untuk makan ditempat Naruto. Mencari teman makan tentunya.

Dan itu juga membuat Naruto merasa memiliki anak saja.

"Wah tumben kau tidak makan ramen hari ini Naruto, padahal aku datang untuk mencoba ramen mu" ucap Kiba sambil menatap sepiring bacong daging babi dan telur setengah matang diatas meja, didekat kakinya Akamaru menjilati ujung jempolnya seakan meminta sedikit jatah makannya.

Naruto hanya diam dan kemudian duduk dibangku tepat didepan pemuda itu, sambil menatap Kiba ogah-ogahan.  
"Oi, kau ini sudah makan dengan gratis kenapa masih protes- _ttebayo_. Lagipula tidak mungkin aku memakan ramen terus setiap hari, kemarin Kakashi- _sensei_ datang kemari dan menceramahiku" kata Naruto sambil sweatdrop dan hanya dibalas tawaan dari temannya itu.

"Heh _maji_? Si masker itu datang kemari? Kutebak dia pasti memberikanmu setumpuk sayur untuk kau makan Naruto" Kiba tertawa lepas.

"Dan aku terpaksa harus menerimanya kalau tidak dia akan selama satu jam penuh berceramah tanpa berhenti" ucap Naruto sambil meraih sendok dan garpu untuk segera memakan sarapannya, jangan tanya Kiba. Pemuda itu sudah mecuri start duluan.

 **_oOo_**

Setelah kurang lebih mereka sarapan selama tiga puluh menit, kini Naruto dan Kiba tengah berjalan menuju Tokyo Internasional Academy tanpa membaw Akamaru. Karena tidak mungkin membawa binatang peliharaan kesekolah apapun alasannya. Tokyo International Academy adalah sekolah swasta paling terkenal di Tokyo dalam bidang olahraganya. Dan alasan Naruto dengan mudah masuk kedalam sini adalah bakat olahraganya sewaktu SMP ketika dia dan timnya memenangkan juara atletik dicabang tolak peluru dan menembak.

"Oi bukankah itu Shikamaru?" Kiba melemparkan pandangannya pada murid laki-laki dengan rambut khas nanas yang tengah berjalan dengan langkah malas didekat gerbang sekolah, mau tidak mau Naruto mengikuti pandangan temannya itu.

"Benar juga, dilihat dari manapun itu memang Shikamaru" respon Naruto yang segera berjalan mendekati pemuda itu diikuti Kiba yang berjalan dibelakangnya, pemuda pirang itu menepuk pundak Shikamaru kencang membuat empunya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa kalian selalu mengagetkanku? _Mendokusai_ " ucapnya dengan trademark andalannya, Naruto dan Kiba hanya tertawa membalasnya. Tidak lama, terdengar suara bel yang menandakan jika kelas pertama akan segera dimulai. Segera saja ketiganya berlari menuju kelas sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

Naruto terlihat tengah duduk sendirian dibangku kantin sekolah sambil menopang dagu menatap keluar dari kaca kantin yang mengarah lurus ke halaman belakang sekolah, pemuda pirang itu melamun pikirannya melayang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang, yang pasti sejak kematian orang tuanya akibat kecelakaan lima tahun yang lalu Naruto harus hidup sendiri. Meskipun kakeknya Jiraiya selalu menyuruhnya pulang kerumah di Hokkaido tapi Naruto bersikeras untuk mandiri dan tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun. Termasuk kakeknya sendiri.

"Naruto Uzumaki?!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, pemuda pirang itu menoleh kesamping dan mendongak menatap seorang murid perempuan berambut merah muda yang tengah balik menatapnya sambil membawa seonggok kertas ditanganya, tentu saja dia tahu itu siapa.

"Ada apa memanggilku Ketua Sakura?" balas Naruto masih menatap lawan bicara didepannya ini heran. Murid perempuan itu menghela napasnya pelan dan kemudian menyodorkan kertas yang dipengangnya itu kearah Naruto, pemuda itu menatap heran.

"Apa ini- _ttebayo?_ "

"Kau baca saja sendiri, yang pasti itu bukan surat cinta. Kalau begitu aku permisi…" setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya barusan sang murid perempuan yang dipanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Ketua itu akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pergi dari sana, pemuda pirang itu menatap kepergiannya sambil lalu. Yah meskipun waktu kelas satu dulu Naruto sempat menyukai murid perempuan yang bernama Sakura Haruno itu, namun entah mengapa sekarang dia merasa biasa saja.

"Lembaran apa ini? Hmm.." gumam Naruto sambil membolak-balik kertas yang terbungkus rapi dengan amplop tersebut. Dengan rasa penasaran Naruto buru-buru membukanya, penasaran dengan isi amplop tersebut. Perasannya sudah merasa tidak enak saja.

Setelah dia membuka suratnya dan membaca setiap kata yang tertera disana dengan seksama, pemuda pirang itu menghela napas pelan. Benar dugaan nya, surat pemberitahuan mengenai uang pembayaran sekolah. Pantas saja diberikan melalui Ketua Kelas, harus nya dia sudah menebak tadi.

"Ah kau disini rupanya Naruto, kami sudah mencarimu kemana-mana" tiba-tiba Kiba datang dan duduk disebelah Naruto sambil seenaknya menyeruput _Cappucino Ice_ milik pemuda pirang itu, dibelakangnya Shikamaru nampak menguap dan duduk dihdapan Naruto dan Kiba. Matanya tertarik pada selembar kertas diatas meja kantin, tak lama dia menatap lurus kerah teman pirangnya itu.

"Pemberitahuan lagi?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada serius.

Naruto diam sejenak sambil menatap selembar kertas didepannya, tak lama dia mengangguk sambil kembali memasukkan kertas kedalam amplopnya.  
"Benar Shika, dan akan jatuh tempo jika dalam waktu 10 hari belum dilunaskan. Bisa saja aku akan dikeluarkan" ujar Naruto.

"Tidak mencoba menghubungi kakekmu?" beo Kiba ikutan. Shikamaru yang mendengarnya memberikan tatapan 'tutup mulutmu' kearah Kiba dan pemuda itu hanya nyengir tidak berdosa.

"Tidak mungkin Kiba, lagipula aku sudah pernah bilang untuk membiayai seluruh hidupku sendiri. Kalau aku meminta dengan _jiji_ sama saja bohong _-ttebayo_ …"

"Kami bisa membantumu Naruto, kalau boleh aku akan mengatakannya pada ayahku begitu juga dengan Kiba" ucap Shikamaru yang disetujui dengan anggukan dari pemuda tattoo itu, Naruto menatapi temannya itu satu persatu bergantian. Senyuman terkembang diwajahnya.

" _Arigatou_ teman-teman, tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun. Tidak apa-apa aku sudah sering dibantu dengan kalian, aku akan berusaha melunasinya sendiri…" jawab Naruto dengan senyuman lebar, Kiba yang disampingnya menepuk pundak temannya itu.

"Jika kau butuh apa-apa, bilang saja ke kami Naruto. Jika kami bisa membantu, pasti akan kami bantu. Iya kan Shika?" ucap Kiba sambil ikutan tertawa dan dibalas dengan senyuman di wajah Shikamaru. Yah nampaknya Naruto harus besyukur kali ini, dia memiliki teman yang selalu ingin membantunya.

 **XXX**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring memenuhi seluruh penjuru sekolah, menandakan bahwa jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Seluruh siwa segera mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk pulang dan bahkan ada yang masih mengikuti kegiatan ekskul disekolah, tapi tidak untuk pemuda pirang itu. Naruto kini terlihat bersiap untuk pulang dan segera menuju ke Restoran makanan cepat saji tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Setelah selesai, pemuda itu berpamitan kepada Kiba dan Shikamaru untuk segera pergi.

Meskipun tempat kerja Naruto tidak terlalu jauh, berjalan kaki tetap saja menguras tenaga dan itu tidak mungkin. Jadi setiap hari pemuda itu menggunakan _shinkansen_ , lumayan karena uang transportasi sudah ditanggung dari tempat kerjanya. Setelah lima belas menit menaiki kereta, akhirnya Naruto sampai didepan Restoran tempatnya bekerja, mata _sapphire_ nya menatap kearah arloji yang membungkus tangan kirinya. Nampak menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, untung saja dia tidak terlambat.

"Permisi, gomen aku telat Tayuya- _senpai_ …" ujar Naruto dengan nada suara yang sedikit berteriak.

Karena merasa namanya dipanggil barusan Tayuya segera menoleh kesumber suara. Gadis bersurai _orange_ itu tersenyum simpul kearah Naruto dan dibalas cengiran lebar khas pemuda pirang itu.

"Osh Naruto, aku sudah menunggu mu dari tadi. Akhirnya kau datang juga, apa ada kesibukan disekolah?" ujar Tayuya berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang tengah meletakkan tasnya di loker pekerja.

"Hmm tidak juga _senpai,_ aku hanya yah piket harian biasa karena hari ini jadwalku piket. Melelahkan sekali- _ttebayo_ …" Naruto mendesah malas, dan terdengar tawa kecil dari Tayuya memperhatikan reaksi teman satu kerjanya itu. Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. Wajar saja, sebab Tayuya selama ini tidak pernah merasakan bersekolah. Meskipun hanya bersekolah sampai tingkatan dasar saja dan semenjak itu Tayuya selalu bekerja membanting tulang untuk membiayai hidupnya sendiri karena sama halnya dengan Naruto jika gadis itu adalah seorang yatim piatu.

"Sepertinya seru juga eh, piket itu…."

"Eh? Padahal sama sekali tidak seru- _ttebayo_ , malahan aku lelah. Tapi jika _senpai_ ingin merasakan piket, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu kesekolahku" ucap Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar, Tayuya nampak berbinar dan kemudian mengangguk dengan semangat.

 **XXX**

Nampak malam telah menjelang, matahari telah beristirahat digantikan oleh rembulan yang begitu terlihat jelas diatas langit. Seluruh lampu diperkotaan dan sepanjang pinggir jalanan Kota Tokyo saat itu terlihat terang benderang, begitu juga dengan pusat perbelanjaan dan gedung gedung tinggi lainnya, sama halnya restoran cepat saji tempat Naruto bekerja. Penuh dan ramai pengunjung, wajar jika restoran cepat saji tidak pernah sepi pengunjung karena hampir semuanya adalah kalangan remaja seusia Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu nampak sibuk melayani beberapa pengunjung yang memesan makanan dimeja kasir, dengan dibalut seragam berwarna merah dominan dan putih lalu topi yang dikenakan diatas kepalanya Naruto nampak terlihat serius menjalani pekerjannya. Tidak lama seseorang dengan rambut pirang yang diikat setengah diatasnya terlihat menghampiri meja kasir Naruto dengan pakaian yang terbilang aneh.

"Silahkan, ingin pesan apa?" ujar Naruto dengan nada suara yang halus dan sopan.

Tidak ada respon, seseorang itu hanya diam menatap lurus Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Pemuda pirang itu berusaha tenang, meskipun dia risih jika diperhatikan seperti itu. Terang saja siapa yang tidak risih diperhatikan orang asing dengan tatapan seperti itu dan baju yang terbilang aneh, jubah dengan motif awan merah disekelilingnya. Apa orang ini _cosplayer_?

"Hmm….maaf? Apa anda sudah punya pesanan tuan? Masih banyak yang ingin mengantri"

"….."

Naruto sedikit dongkol, kalau saja dia tidak sedang bekerja sekarang mungkin saja seseorang dihadapannya ini akan segera mendapatkan tendangan istimewa darinya.  
"Tuan, bisakah and—"

Tiba-tiba saja dia menggeberak meja kasir Naruto, pemuda itu sedikit terhenyak. Meskipun tidak kuat tetap saja seluruh mata tertuju pada meja kasir, apalagi jika bukan karena penampilan pengunjung aneh satu ini. Matanya menatap lurus kearah Naruto, mulutnya sedikit terbuka nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ber—hati—hatilah. Penyihir akan segera muncul!"

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar penuturan orang didepannya, apa maksudnya si bodoh ini? Penyihir? Hah? Yang benar saja, di zaman yang serba modern seperti ini dia menyebut kata penyihir? Naruto ingin tertawa saat itu namun dia hanya menunjukkan senyum meremehkan kearah orang tersebut.

"Maaf Tuan, restoran kami tidak menyediakan paket untuk _chuunibyou_ seperti anda- _ttebayo_ " ucap Naruto dengan nada remeh, seseorang itu hanya diam dan kemudian berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Semua mata pelanggan yang berada disana nampak menatap aneh, tapi tetap saja tidak akan berlaku bagi orang misterius tadi.

Naruto yang masih berdiri dimeja kasir, menghela napasnya pelan. Hari ini ada ada saja, pelanggan yang mengatakan penyihir lah lalu memakai pakaian aneh lah. Pemuda pirang itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu dipusingkan _onii-san_ , mungkin dia hanya orang iseng saja" ucap tiba-tiba salah satu pelanggan yang tadi mengantri dibelakang.

Naruto menatap pelanggan yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya, senyuman nampak merekah diwajahnya. Benar juga, untuk apa terlalu dipentingkan mungkin itu hanya kerjaan orang iseng saja.  
"Hmm benar sekali, baiklah anda ingin pesan apa nona?"

.

.

.

Naruto terlihat berjalan sendirian, hari ini _shift_ pekerjaannya sudah usai, pemuda pirang itu nampak melirik arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan kirinya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan dia terlihat memegangi perutnya. Lapar.  
Seharusnya dia menerima tawaran Tayuya untuk membawa pulang jatah makan malamnya karena hari ini gadis itu akan menginap dirumah temannya, tapi karena sungkan dan tidak ingin merepotkan _senpai_ nya itu akhirnya Naruto menolaknya dengan halus.

"Ah, seharusnya kuterima saja tadi- _ttebayo_ " eluh Naruto, tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam kepalanya. Kenapa tidak kerumah Shikamaru saja? Pasti bibi Yoshino akan memberikannya makanan yang enak, jenius sekali pirang.

Akhirnya dengan langkah semangat pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri gang-gang kecil yang minim pencahayaan, tanpa disadarinya jika saat ini Naruto tengah masuk kedalam kandang buaya. Merasa tidak nyaman, pemuda pirang itu menatap kesekeliling. Dan benar saja banyak sepasang mata yang menatap kearahnya, kira kira empat sampai tujuh orang. Sialan hari ini hari yang sial sekali untuknya. Harusnya dia naik kereta saja tadi. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, mencoba melawan rasa takut.

"Hoi mas mas yang disana…kau salah masuk tempat sepertinya ya…" ujar salah satu preman yang ada disana sambil tertawa nyengir, ingin saja rasanya Naruto meninju wajah sok sangarnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak ingin ada perkelahian disini. Katakan saja apa mau kalian"

Salah satu preman yang memiliki codet di pipi bagian kirinya nampak menyenggol teman sebelahnya, memberikan kode dan Naruto tahu sekali hal itu.  
"Heh? Baiklah, kau mengerti sekali apa maksud kami ya. Kalau begitu berikan saja apa yang kau punya, barang barang berhargamu"

Naruto mendecih, benar sekali dugaannya. Preman preman jalanan ini pasti menginginkan benda benda berharganya, tentu saja pemuda itu tidak begitu saja serta merta memberikan dompet dan handphonenya. Bodoh sekali dia, Naruto seketika mendapat ide.

"Baiklah ambillah ini tasku" ujar Naruto sambil melempar tas punggungnya ketengah jalanan didalam gang tersebut dan tidak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri, preman tersebut nampak tersenyum menang. Merasa mendapat mangsa yang mudah. Ditempatnya berdiri, Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Baguslah kau jinak juga rupanya bocah…" temannya yang nampak membawa pisau ditangannya itu terlihat berjalan mendekati tas milik Naruto, saat ingin meraihnya tiba-tiba pemuda pirang itu memutar badannya dan menendang tepat diarah kepala preman tersebut. Empunya pun langsung terpental. Seringaian nampak diwajah pemuda rubah itu.

" _Kuso_ , berani sekali kau melakukannya"

Naruto menahan tangan pria itu yang ingin memukulnya, seketika lututnya yang bebas menendang pas mengenai selangkangan si preman. Sontak dia reflek memegangi selangakangannya yang terasa nyeri, yah tentu saja apalagi benda privasi miliknya itu ditendang dengan kencangnya.

"Kenapa heh, kalian pikir satu orang sepertiku tidak bisa membereskan preman preman tengik seperti kalian- _ttebayo_ " ujar pemuda pirang itu masih dengan seringaian diwajahnya, tak lama para sekumpulan preman yang berada disana terdiam. Yah awalnya. Sampai tidak lama seringaian juga nampak diwajah mereka, Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau lengah disaat terakhir bocah"

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Sial. Dia lengah, dari mana datangnya preman satu ini yang tiba-tiba sekarang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dan menahan kedua tangannya. Pemuda pirang itu berontak, tapi tenaganya tidak lebih cukup untuk melawan. Tentu saja, satu lawan enam itu sama sekali tidak sebanding. Apalagi bos preman yang badannya sebesar king kong ini. Kecuali jika Naruto adalah tokoh utama dari film bertema ninja atau pertarungan, yah bisa saja ini jadi lawan yang mudah.

"Heh, aku tidak peduli- _ttebayo_. Aku tidak takut melawan kalian yang hanya mengandalkan otot tanpa memakai otak"

"Oi bocah sialan, kau pikir kau memakai otakmu? Kau kan _baka_ " jawab salah satu anak buah preman disana dan dibalas dengan seluruh tawa teman-temannya, Naruto mendecih. Sialan sekali mereka, beraninya main keroyokan. Kalau sudah satu lawan satu sih dia yakin akan menang.

Bos preman yang menahan kedua tangan Naruto tadi terlihat mengeluarkan sebilah pisah kecil dari balik sakunya, Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa. Bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung nampak turun membasahi wajahnya, sial hari ini adalah hari sial untuknya. Nampaknya dia harus berakhir dirumah sakit, statement yang pesimis tapi yah kalau akhirnya begini mau bagaimana?

"Ucapkan permintaan terakhirmu bocah, sebelum aku mencabut nyawamu" seringaian lebar nampak terlihat diwajahnya, namun sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto takut.

"Baiklah aku punya permintaan, semoga saja _Kami-Sama_ mengampuni mu kali ini…"

"Ha?"

Naruto segera berbalik cepat ketika musuhnya lengah dan menjegal kakinya, pemuda pirang itu nampak kesusahan mendorong badan besar orang dihadapannya. Tentu saja. Lihat saja perbedaan postur tubuh mereka. Dan dengan sekali tarikan dibadannya, bos preman itu akhirnya tumbang ketanah tepat dibawah kaki Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai merasa menang, menatap preman yang kesakitan karena kepalanya membentur tanah. Sontak anak buahnya yang menonton kejadian tadi tidak tinggal diam, dia berlari kearah Naruto berdiri dan melayangkan pukulannya tepat kearah wajah pemuda itu. Reflek, Naruto menghindar dan kakinya dengan sengaja menjegal kaki preman tadi sehingga empunya terjatuh dengan sangat indah membentur permukaan tanah.

"Hahaha, lihatlah- _ttebayo_ …kalian itu lem—"

"Lihat siapa yang lemah…"

Darah segar nampak menetes ketanah, Naruto yang membulatkan matanya sontak merasakan nyeri diperutnya. Dan benar saja sebilah pisau menembus perut pemuda itu, rasanya sakit bercampur perih. Naruto hanya bisa memejamkan sebelah matanya menahan sakit, iris _sapphire_ nya mendongak menatap preman yang baru saja menghunuskan pisau itu pada perutnya. Dia bisa melihat tatapan penuh kemenangan dari sana, termasuk para anak buahnya yang kali ini mendapat mangsa yang empuk.

Tentu saja.

Masih anak sekolahan, berjalan sendiri pula. Bodoh sekali jika berani melawan kecuali lari dari kandang buaya. Dan Naruto menyesal kali ini, daripada dia bermain main dengan preman tengik ini lebih baik sedari tadi dia berlari saja.  
Pemuda pirang itu meringis ketika pisau ditarik kembali, lututnya tidak dapat menahan lagi tubuhnya yang sudah kesakitan dan mengeluarkan banyak darah itu. Cih, kalau seperti ini mau bagaimana lagi, tinggal menunggu seorang malaikat yang akan menyelamatkannya atau bahkan malaikat maut yang akan menjemputnya.

"Baiklah bocah pirang, tas mu sekarang milik kami. Semoga beruntung ya…" ujar salah satu anak buah preman yang ada disana, berjalan melewati Naruto dengan membopong tasnya yang berisi handphone dan seluruh uangnya disana. Sungguh malang sekali nasibnya hari ini.

Tak ingin kalah Naruto berusaha berdiri dan memaksa kakinya untuk megejar preman, atau bisa dibilang perampok kacangan yang beraninya hanya bermain keroyokan saja.  
Tiba-tiba saja cahaya putih yang sangat silau muncul dari balik gelapnya gang tadi, Naruto reflek menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangan efek silau yang ditimbulkan dari cahaya barusan. Terutama segerombolan preman yang heran darimana datangnya cahaya itu, atau jangan jangan polisi yang membawa senter? Tapi tidak mungkin, cahaya senter tidak sampai sesilau dan seterang ini.

"Oi, siapapun yang disana tunjukkan wajahmu. Apa-apaan cahaya ini cih…"

" _Solveris*_ "

Perlahan-lahan cahaya putih tadi beringsut memudar dan menghilang, sehingga menampakkan sesosok pemuda raven dan kostum yang— yah sedikit bisa dibilang 'aneh'. Seperti kostum kostum di zaman peradaban dulu, entahlah Naruto yang melihatnya tidak begitu mengerti karena terhalang oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan pandangannya.

"Ho ho ho, jangan jangan kau ini teman si pirang itu dan ingin menolongnya ya? Romatis sekali" ledek bos preman dan direspon tertawa oleh anak buahnya itu.

Yang diledek hanya diam saja dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar, mata onyx nya nampak menatap lurus kearah Naruto berada yang tengah memegangi perutnya yang terluka karena tusukan pisau tadi. Pemuda pirang itu sontak gugup ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu, memang siapa laki-laki aneh didepannya itu.

"Oi kau mengabaikanku ya heh? Sialan"

Tangan pemuda raven itu nampak mengayun kedepan dan mengarah tepat kearah kerumuman pria-pria didepannya, matanya memejam sesaat dan kemudian terbuka dan menampakkan bola matanya berubah berwarna dengan bentuk yang melingkar. Naruto semakin penasaran, siapa lelaki itu? Dan kenapa matanya tiba-tiba berubah secepat itu? Kalau lensa kontak jelas tidak mungkin.

" _Torture*_ "

Cahaya kecil berwarna kuning nampak muncul dari ujung jari pemuda raven itu dan seketika seluruh preman yang ada disana terdiam mematung dan berteriak seperti kesakitan, Naruto mundur selangkah. Takut takut jika dia juga akan menjadi korban ucapan aneh yang keluar dari mulut lelaki raven itu, mata _sapphire_ nya bertatapan dengan mata onyx pemuda yang berdiri sekitar 5 meter darinya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Naruto melewati sekumpulan preman yang nampakanya masih kesakitan efek ucapan yang dilontarkannya barusan.

"S-sungguh aku bukan teman mereka, j-jangan menyakitiku juga- _ttebayo"_ Naruto masih berjalan mundur berusaha menghindari jarak diantara keduanya, namun sang pemuda raven itu masih saja berjalan menghampirinya.

"Cih, orang ini…" gumam Naruto kesal, ingin lari juga percuma. Keadannya sangat tidak memungkinkan.

"…."

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu sudah berdiri tepat didepan Naruto dan membuatnya terlonjak kaget, siapa sebenarnya orang ini. Dia bukan manusia kah, atau dirinya saja yang sedang bermimpi sekarang? Pemuda raven itu menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto agar tidak beranjak dari sana,mata nya melirik kearah perut Naruto seolah tahu jika ada luka disana.

"K-kau ingin apa eh- _ttebayo_ …"

"Hn, jangan berisik"

"H-hah? Kau bisa b-berbicara bahasa manusia?"

Ucapan Naruto barusan tidak direspon, pemuda raven itu hanya dim menatap perut Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa mau si orang aneh didepannta ini, dan lagi kenapa melihatnya harus sedekat ini.

"Apa ini sakit?"

Naruto sweatdrop. Pertanyaan macam apa ini, ingin saja menepuk kepala pantat ayam pemuda didepannya itu. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya, atau jangan jangan si aneh ini tidak tau rasa sakit?  
"Tentu saja sakit- _ttebayo_ , heh kau ini bodoh ya?"

Pemuda raven itu mendongak. "Aku hanya bertanya, kalau begitu diobati saja"

"Ya aku juga ingin begitu, lalu kau ini siapa- _ttebayo_. Tiba-tiba muncul dan sekarang seperti sok akrab denganku heh…"

Pemuda raven itu berbalik, menutup matanya sejenak dan tidak lama preman preman yang menjerit kesakitan tadi kini berangsur diam dan pingsan. Pemuda itu mendengus, dia kembali berbalik kearah Naruto berdiri dan tiba-tiba menggendognnya bridal. Tentu saja empunya tidak terima, apa-apaan memangnya dia wanita.

"O-oi apa ini, oi apa ini- _ttebayo_ …turunkan aku _teme_ , aku bukan perempuan sialan" ronta Naruto yang memberontak, namun tetap saja ternyata kekuatannya tidak lebih kuat untuk menahan agar terlepas dari gendongan pemuda raven itu.

"Baru kali ini orang yang ditolong malah memberontak"

"Hah? Apa kau bilang, lihat saja setelah lukaku sembuh aku akan menghajarmu _kuso teme da_ …." pemuda raven itu hanya datar menanggapi ocehan Naruto yang terus meronta meronta meminta dilepaskan.

" _Teleportavimas*_ "

 **_oOo_**

Matahari nampak muncul dari persembunyiannya, menandakan jika pagi telah datang menggantikan malam. Disebuah rumah susun yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, terlihat seorang pemuda pirang yang terbaring. Sepertinya Naruto terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak, sehabis adegan perampokan yang dialaminya semalam.

Tak lama _sapphire_ itu terbuka sempurna, menelusuri setiap sudut kamarnya. Naruto meringis merasakan perih diperutnya, pemuda itu melirik kebawah. Ternyata yang semalam bukan mimpi, helaan napas terdengar muncul darinya.  
Naruto perlahan-lahan bangkit, dan menyenderkan badannya kekusen tempat tidur, wajanya nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Dia menoleh menatap jam dinding, sudah pukul segini sepertinya dia tidak kesekolah saja. Tentu saja. Keadannya saja sudah seperti ini.

"Sial sekali aku semalam- _ttebayo…_ "

Tak lama pikirannya teringat dengan pemuda raven aneh yang sepertinya bukan manusia biasa itu, kira-kira setelah dia tiba-tiba menggendongnya dan membawanya kerumah sakit sekarang dia dimana? Naruto benar-benar tidak sadar setelah dirawat dirumah sakit, dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja dia sudah dirumah. Membingungkan.

Cklek.

Naruto terhenyak mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, sontak matanya membulat menatap seseorang yang kini berdiri diambang pintu.

"Buburnya sudah matang"

"…"

Pemuda raven itu menatap datar, menunggu respon dan reaksi yang akan dilontarkan oleh lawan bicaranya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget bercampur tidak terima mungkin. Yah tentu saja, tidak akan ada yang terima jika orang asing yang tidak kau kenal tiba-tiba tinggal didalam rumahmu. Menyebalkan iya.

"…"

Masih tidak ada respon.

"Hn"

"…"

Helaan napas terdengar dari pemuda raven itu, dia akhirnya berbalik berniat kembali kedapur daripada menanggapi sang tuan rumah yang seperti orang bisu.

"Oi oi oi oi oi, kenapa kau ada didalam rumahku _kuso teme_!" Naruto melempar bantalnya tepat ketika sang pemuda raven itu menutup pintu, Naruto mendecih. Dia pikir dia tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan orang aneh seperti itu, ternyata malah tinggal satu rumah. Sepertinya dia harus mengusirnya nanti setelah sakitnya sedikit berkurang.

Dia menoleh kearah meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, selembaran kertas yang tertulis beberapa susunan kata disana. Naruto meraih kertas itu dan membacanya, dia menaikkan satu alisnya.

 _Karena aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu semalam, jadi berikan aku tempat tinggal sebagai gantinya._

 _Salam,  
Sasuke Uchiha_

Urat-urat yang tak diundang nampak tercetak jelas didahi pemuda pirang itu, dia meronyokkan kertas yang dipegangnya tadi dan melemparnya tepat di keranjang sampah didalam kamarnya. Yah mungkin inilah awal mula dimulainya kisah yang rumit ala Naruto Uzumaki, yang harus dengan terpaksa. Iya terpaksa. Menerima orang asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya, entah bagaimana hari-harinya setelah ini.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** *solveris : lepas  
*torture : siksaan  
*teleportavimas : teleportasi (perpindahan tempat secara cepat)

Akhirnya TBC juga :v etto, setelah sekian lama saya alias Akihiko Fujiawara tidak muncul untuk melanjutkan hutang fanfic yang se abrek dan sekarang tiba-tiba muncul bawa new story *digebukin readers* sumimaseeeeen, tiba-tiba dapet ide kan mubadzir kalau nggak dijadiin fanfic jadi alhasil saya ketik ke fanfic sasunaru ini. Oh iya untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan one month troublesome sabar ya minna, lagi proses ngetik. Maklum banyak hal yang terjadi, jadi saya hiatus sebentar. Ngurusin kuliah lah, terus UN tahun kemarin meskipun tahun ini engga :v wkwkwkwk, ditambah virus wb lah, susah dapet inspirasi lah, terus saya ngetik ini disaat besok akan UTS *author greget*

Udah deh ngocehnya ah, kalau begitu terimakasih banyak bagi semua readers, reviewers, dan silent reader yang setia menunggu dan membaca fanfic saya meskipun saya tau ini nggak jelas sekali sumpah, makasih banyak, Arigatou Gozaimasu. Chapter dua secepetnya nyusul doakan saya ya :v *dilempar sandal*


End file.
